Remember
by Lunabell Star
Summary: Zatanna is kidnapped by Klarion the witch boy and is stripped of her memories of the team. Will Robin be able to snap her out of it? Or will he die trying? (Just a sneak peak, please reveiw!)


**An: So, this is just an idea that came to me recently and so I decided to write a snippet of what it might turn out to be!**

**Enjoy! :)**

Zatanna moaned sitting up. Her head throbbed and she couldn't make since of anything. Where was she?

She looked around and saw that she was in somekind of room. There wasn't anything in there besides herself. Just a bolted door. For some reason she couldn't remember how she got there, nor could she remember who she was or anything from before she blacked out.

Suddenly the bolted door opened, revealing a tall slender boy. His face was narrow and his hair was put up to look like horns. He wore a tux and in his arms he held a dark brown cat with unusual markings.

Zatanna looked up at him in fear.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

The boy's expression seemed shocked when she asked. He allowed the cat to hop out of his arms and knelt down infront of her.

"What's wrong? Don't you remember me?" he asked looking at her with worry.

She shook her head wondering who this boy was.

"It's, me Zee. Klarion, your boyfriend." he said placing a hand on her face.

Her eyes widened, "You're my, my boyfriend? What happened to me? Where are we?" she asked panicking slightly.

Klarion pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, hey, calm down. You were kidnapped by a group of trouble makers. They're with my number one enemy, bad people who call themselves the Justice League. They locked you in here and took away your memories."

Klarion explained.

"So I came after you, and now we can get out of here."

Zatanna pulled away from him, just enough to look into his eyes.

"But, but what if they catch us?"

she asked.

Klarion smile at her. "They won't, they aren't here." he replied.

The cat came up to them and rubbed against Zatanna's thigh.

"Oh, and this is Teekle, my cat."

With that, he let her go and stood.

He offered out his hand to her and she took it.

Meanwhile~

The team waited anxiously as Batman and the league searched for the kidnapped magician. Robin sat in the chair his head in his hand. He let it happen. He let her out of his sight and they took her. It was all his fault. Robin clenched his teeth in frustration. His expression grim.

Then, Batman returned. Everyone jolted up with hopeful expressions. Robin held a gaze at his mentor, knowing that what he was about to say wasn't good.

"We think Klarion might have pulled Zatanna into an alternate dimension." he said. The team's eyes widened in surprise. Aqualad stepped forward. "An alternate dimension? What for?"

"We don't know. Even is having trouble trying to trace her exact whereabouts on the dimensional web. So it's impossible to predict what Klarion might've been planing." Batman explained to them.

Robin's fists clenched at his sides. "Are we going to go after them?" he asked, his voice cold and dark. Batman shook his head,

"No. Dimension jumping is a very unstable process and can disrupt the balance of Space and time. Since both Zatanna and Klarion have magic in there genetics they are more, unlikely to disrupt that balance. So, once Zatanna's location has been discovered Dr. Fate will go after her."

Aqualad again spoke, "She is still a member of the team, is there anything we can do to help?"

Batman turned his head to look at him. "At the moment, no."

Miss Martian timidly came up to the Dark knight. "Exactly how long will it take to find her?"

"Thats the trouble with it. Klarion and Zatanna can jump dimensions at anytime, therefore finding them may be very difficult. But, hasnt sensed any disruptments in the dimensional web and so wherever they are, they havnt moved yet."

That was good. But it could change at anytime.

Robin glared down at the floor. Wanting with every breath he took to punch Klarion hard in the face.

If he had done anything to hurt her…

Batman's comnn link beeped.

"Fate? What do mean they moved? Alright I'll send the team at once." with that it clicked off.

The team waited for what batman would say next.

"Both Klarion and Zatanna have returned to this dimension. You all will track them down and rescue Zatanna. The predicted coordinates is the old Gotham cemetery, in the hidden catacombs located beneath the estate."

The team was relieved to a great extent. Zatanna was here, and as far as they knew she was alive. However, Klarion was also with her, and hi behavior towards her was very unpredictable, so they had to hurry.

They raced off towards the bioship. As they ran, Robin bit his lip, something in his gut was telling him that this mission wouldn't have a happy ending.

He shook it off, thinking instead of Zatanna. 'Hang on Zee, we're coming.'

**An: heh, heh, are you wondering what's gonna happen?**

**Well, reveiw and tell me what you think!**

**Please let me know if there is anything I can do to improve this story and wether or not I should continue it! Thanks for reading,**

**Oh! And by the way, this is a snippet from the middle of the story, I will get to working on a beggining and move on from there.**


End file.
